Pokemon Ruby- Aaron
by Blackquill-Anderson
Summary: Aaron, a normal teen is sent to Hoenn by his parents to see his uncle, a powerful trainer who has over many years caused Aaron's life to spiral into nothing but agony. Whilst travelling he called the local Professor and requested he could be sent a pokemon who he plans to be his ace. His Pokemon? Nothing could be heard in the conversation they had about his pokemon except a yell.
1. Prologue

"Hello Norman, do you mind looking after Aaron this week? I've got to go to the upcoming mono-type tournament."

All deep seemingly kind voice responds, "It'll be fine, send him over the usual way and why are you so serious about mono-type tournaments." The man although a gym leader didn't understand the appeal of mono typing, the only reason gym leaders had to use one type was that otherwise there would be times where it would require a specific Pokemon which would mean that less people would become trainers ending the Pokemon League, look at Kanto, they had a various type gym leader and they had to join Johto to keep a league alive.

"Aaron, your mother and I have decided to send you to your uncle's for the week-end, the cab will be here in around five minutes."

The teen boy Aaron rather than fruitlessly protesting as usual packed everything he'd need, from his wet suit, goggles and money to his phone and training manuals which he smiled at knowing that they would soon be useful.

Aaron slowly trudges to the cab with a slowly creeping worry buried in his spine. Climbing into the back seat Aaron calls the one person who he knew would help him out, Professor Birch, as a teenage boy it was legal for Aaron to receive his own Pokemon the reason he doesn't? His father.

As a small smile approaches his lips Aaron looks up phoning the professor, "Birch, I helped you now it's time for you to repay the favor." The professor quickly responds, "I know, your Pokemon is with me as I speak, come over to my lab when you arrive and pick it up."

"Great Professor, who is it?"

"The pokemon is AAHHHH!"*Beep*

*Sigh* "I swear if he doesn't tell me who that pokemon is rather than screaming... Wait! This isn't a joke? Birch!"

A/N What Pokemon should it be, you have two hours to vote or I'll go for a random one, if I choose yours I'll credit you but he will be getting a treecko later on, same as Mawile however both are Eligible, same with any NON-LEGENDARY NON-PSEUDO POKEMON FROM ANY REGION!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon; the intellectual property of Game Freak.

A/N I'd like to give a shout out to TheGrandShadowRyokufor for his great review, I'll be using your suggestions and will modify my previous chapter using the changes. Also 'Yune' will be the Pokemon that Aaron begins with. Also if you remember the prelease and beta info for Ruby and Sapphire you'll realise the references.

Chapter One – Yune

Impatiently tapping his foot Aaron blurted out angrily "What happened?" as he began to call Birch again to no avail. 'Calm down Aaron his phone probably just died' as Aaron thought of the word 'died' he gulped in worry, the one person who understood him may be in danger and he is according to the signs twenty seven miles away from Odale Town which was a five minute run from the lab that Professor Birch ran with his daughter and the father of Odale City's Nurse Joy.

Aaron wastes no time looking for signs as beads of pour down from his forehead, noticing Aaron's unusual behaviour the cab driver asks "What's wrong kid, someone die?" which caused Aaron to sadly look at the man who then knowingly stops the conversation realising that he should have been much more careful with his phrasing.

The next ten minutes were agonisingly long for Aaron however he decided to focus his attention onto something he loved to do draw but he couldn't help but draw a picture of the laboratory the last time he saw it, thirteen months previous.

Birch, himself and the Pokemon he found recently, a Whismur who Birch suspected had an ability that many people mistook for Sound Proof, Cacophony he didn't remember the reason perfectly however it was along the lines of 'Move like Bug Buzz and Hyper Voice did do damage to it although Sound Proof would block them however it might have been Grass whistle. Other than the Whismur there was a Sharpedo who neither had Rough Skin nor grow increasingly faster, this may have been a side effect from the Pokemon's low level foe it's species which may also be a way to discover who abusive trainers are which will lower the Pokemon abuse rate which was at an all-time high in the Johto region's Lake of Rage where his brother moved to after he retired from breeding.

The main reason Aaron focussed on information was simply to relieve the pain, a method he had perfected due to his Uncle's deplorable actions, Aaron shakes his head and pushes the memories to back of his mind as a sign appeared, 'Oldale Town – 2 Miles.'

The cab was rapidly getting closer to the town, from the shrubbery and the small Pokemon Centre and Mart which had yet to become an all in one place and the two other buildings where Birch's assistants lived, there was little time however so Aaron quickly paid the driver before bolting away at a speed reminiscent of a Ponyta ride Aaron had enjoyed as a small child.

Running downward towards Littleroot Town he saw Birch being attacked by a rabid Zigzagoon, even though their looks at forty centimetres tall weren't intimidating in their slightest their speed made them weak yet efficient attackers with a wide array of moves. This one however was fairly slow and out of shape wearing a collar, a domesticated Pokemon so in one word, weak.

"Birch! A-Are you alright?" Aaron's voice was for the first time in today filled with fear of someone other than his father.

Quickly Professor Birch yelled "Go to my bag and get your Pokeball, Ahhh!" Aaron wasted little time after his initial hesitation; he hastily searched the bag as a Park Ball was gripped by his sweaty hand, "Help the Professor!"

A small figure manifested in front of Aaron, its sleek orange body stretched out to its limit, sharp metallic looking claws drawn for battle and a large blazing tale sparked to life. This Pokemon was none other than Charmander, thoughts and memories quickly flooded Aaron's mind before they were drowned out by a passionate battle cry.

A small mechanical device quickly appears in front Aaron's eye, displaying information about the Pokemon he was about to battle, 'Zigzagoon – Level Five' The Zigzagoon's level, a meaningless detail wasn't the only information shown, Charmander's moves were shown too. Charmander's moves were the usual however several icons were darkened, egg moves which would be available as Charmander grew.

For now however Growl and Scratch would have to suffice, Aaron smiled 'Charmander used its first second out to lower the opponent's attack, brilliant the same thing Elite Four Pokemon do!' "Since you've already used Growl follow up with Scratch." Charmander eloquently jumps towards the racoon and slashes at its legs causing it to flinch before sprinting slower than usual head glowing.

"Charmander!" The lizard Pokemon was struck too fast for it to respond, even with Zigzagoon moving slower than usual, Charmander however didn't faint, she simply lunged forward instinctively and fainted the Zigzagoon with a second scratch.

The next few moments were a blur, Charmander dashed towards the lab as Aaron slowly followed with Birch, avoiding his Aunt who although wasn't bad would to his Uncle, sacrifices would have to be made.

Back at the lab there were only two assistants looking at a pair of Staraptor "That's it great." The younger of the two shouts energetically before the other responds "These are only two, we need more." Aaron raises an eyebrow at Birch who responds by informing Aaron about their research of Pokemon gender differences and their adaptations who walks over to the desk and removes the mechanical device, his 'Insight' of battle as he sees his Pokedex after asking the Professor inquires what his female charmander's name will be. Aaron responds "Yune, I'm pretty big on games and a goddess in the form of a bird can create fire, blue fire yes but it really represents those 'Mega' pokemon from Kalos that people are obsessed with."

A/N There you go, as I said there are many blank egg moves, for the next chapter vote one of Charmander's weakest egg/tutor/tm moves since they will get better eventually, Yune won't be the only one to get this treatment though, you, the viewer vote on moves to give Aaron's Pokemon.


End file.
